Touch
by AerynSG1
Summary: With all your other senses heightened, it stands to reason the sense of touch would be as well.


**Touch**

**By Aeryn**

**Missing Scene: 'Urgo'**

O'Neill was alone in the infirmary, sitting on the side of one of the hospital beds, wondering how much work he'd have to put in at the gym after eating all that pie.

Stupid brain chip, he thought. He HATED working out.

He absently began to scratch his inner forearm as he pondered the current situation. Everything smelled so good, tasted so good, felt so good. What was the point?

Wait a minute – felt? He looked down at his hand as it moved across his forearm.

For God's sake, he was CARESSING himself! He jerked his hand away from his arm, shaking both hands as if he'd touched something icky. Not that he considered himself icky, necessarily, but who in the hell wants to get caught caressing themselves?

"Sir," Carter said as she entered the infirmary. He jumped, startled. He'd felt like he'd been caught . . . well, CARESSING himself.

Carter ducked her head a bit and smiled.

She sat beside him on the bed. "I know," she said. "I felt it, too."

"Really?" he asked. "Then I'm not the only one going around . . . touching themselves?"

"I don't think so," she said. "It only stands to reason that if our other senses have been heightened, then our sense of touch would be, as well."

"If you say so," he said, looking at her bare forearm. Her skin looked soft as silk, and before he could stop himself, he reached over to lightly stroke the skin of her inner arm with just the tips of his fingers.

They both jumped.

"Whoa," he whispered. "That felt a LOT different than touching myself. Not that I actually . . ."

Carter was breathing shallowly. She slowly raised a hand to his face, touching his cheek, feeling just a hint of a five o'clock shadow, an intense throbbing coursing through her fingertips and she drew her hand down his face and across his lips.

His eyes closed and he caught her fingers in his teeth, teasing the tips of her fingers with his tongue. Grabbing her by the hand, he put his mouth on the inside of her wrist. She gasped.

"I can't stop," he whispered.

"Don't stop," she said quietly.

"This is WAY better than pie," he said.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet and back behind the hospital curtain that left the bed half-hidden from view. He untucked her black T-shirt and slid his hands up her back.

"Mmmm," she sighed. Her head fell back, her eyes closed. She brought her hands up to the sides of his neck, caressing his jaw with her thumbs, before moving her hands slowly down his chest, his stomach. Her fingers reached inside his waistband.

"Ah, God!" he yelped.

"Too much?" she whispered.

"Almost," he said. "See?"

And he did the same to her, hearing soft sounds coming from deep in her throat as his hands slid down her torso. He slid his fingers into her waistband, reaching further than she had, and was startled when she cried out as if she . . .

He stopped. "Did you just . . .?"

"Oh, yes, sir," she said breathing heavily. "I did. I REALLY did."

"Whoa," he whispered.

"That's for sure," she said.

"Can you imagine if we actually . . ."

"All too well."

They stared at each other for a long moment before saying simultaneously "They're coming."

"No pun intended," he added.

"Jack? Sam?"

They quickly tucked and straightened and stepped briskly from behind the curtain as if nothing had happened, although they knew full well that Daniel and Teal'c were aware of exactly what they'd been up to.

"Hey, boys," said O'Neill. "How's it goin'? Gotta go, see you later, things to do, brain chips to remove and all." He escaped quickly and headed for his quarters.

"Um, I think I'll head back to the cafeteria," Sam said. "That blue Jell-O was REALLY good, you know? You guys want to go?"

Without waiting for an answer, she left the infirmary and strode confidently in the direction of the cafeteria.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at one another.

Daniel started to say something, but Teal'c interrupted him.

"I will not touch you, Daniel Jackson," he said. "But I would enjoy some more pie."

Daniel sighed, and they left to join Carter in the cafeteria.


End file.
